So Close, But in the End, So Far
by leawright
Summary: I thought that nothing would stop us, that we would always be fine, but... I was wrong . JustiCykes. (sequel to my story No Matter What, I reccomend you to read that one)
1. Hot Springs Day

**Hello everyone and welcome to So Close, But in the End, So Far, the sequel to my story ¨No Matter What¨, if you haven´t read that one, do it, beacuse it would help you to understand this one**

 **Well, with that said enjoy**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY**

* * *

Date: May 6th

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 11:00 AM

It has been a year since Athena joined the agency and nearly a month since Apollo´s incident, but more importantly, a month since those two confessed what they felt for each other, now everything was back to normal. On the bathroom of certain agency, a young man was busy cleaning it

-¨ (How come I am always the one who has to do this?)¨ Apollo thought as he was cleaning the toilet, until he felt two hands wrapping him from behind, he turned his head only to see certain person

-¨Hi, hi, hi, you seem angry¨ Athena said giggling

-¨Well, It´s the second time Mr. Wright makes me clean this, seriously it´s like…¨ Apollo tried to say, but he was interrupted

-¨A ritual? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Yeah, I was going to say that, how did you know? ¨ Apollo asked to his girlfriend

-¨Eh, I been in that situation too¨ She explained

-¨Really? Well, give me the details later¨ he said and after that he left all the cleaning products and hugged Athena ¨Well, what do you want to do today? ¨ He asked

-¨Well, I found this brochure about these Hot Springs they just open in the city, want to go and give it a try? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨Hot Springs?! Well, I… Apollo said nervous, he and Athena may be a couple, but he was still a little shy, mostly because Athena´s personality, which it was nothing bad, but, Hot Springs involves women and that involves… well, you know what I am talking about ,right? ¨It´s just that, well, you know…¨ he added, more nervous and with his face red

-¨Ha, ha, ha, you silly, don´t feel comfortable around women? ¨ Athena asked kissing Apollo´s forehead

-¨Huh? No! , I mean yes, I mean no, I… He tried to say but he was interrupted

-¨Don´t worry, they are not mix if that is the problem, I am planning to invite Mr. Wright and the rest of the gang¨ she assured him

Oh... Ok then (how lucky I am) ¨ he thought while breathing in relief, he loves Athena for sure, but he was not ready to see her, well, you know what I mean

-¨WHAT A CUTE AND SHY BOYFRIEND I HAVE¨ Widget said aloud

-¨Hey! ¨ Apollo said, a little offended

-¨Widget! Shut up! ¨ she yelled to her little companion

-¨ (Is there a mute button for that thing?)¨ Apollo thought a little annoyed

-¨No, there is not¨ Athena answered him

* * *

Date: May 6th

Place: Great Heaven Hot Springs (entrance)

Time: 7:00 PM

It was 7:00 PM, and Apollo and the rest of the gang (Athena, Phoenix, Trucy, Klavier, Blackquill, Taka and Juniper) were standing in front of the entrance of the just inaugurated Hot Springs, these Hot Spring look a lot like a Japanese garden, with cherry blossoms falling around the place and the building clearly look Japanese too, it look a lot like a temple, with the difference of some steam that it was coming from the inside, a clear signal of the hot water

-¨This place is awesome, it feels like something out of a movie¨ Trucy said while they were entering to the reception area

-¨Welcome to Great Heaven Hot Springs¨ the receptionist said while bowing ¨I will escort you to the thermal waters, women, this side please¨ the receptionist added while leading the group of women

-¨See you all later¨ Athena said while waving her hand, with Trucy and Juniper following suit, after a few minutes, the receptionist appeared again

-¨And now men, this way please¨ she said while leading the group of men

-¨Guess you won´t be able to see your fräulein the way you wanted to see her, huh, Herr Forehead? ¨ Klavier teased Apollo

-¨What?! No, I was not thinking of her like that¨ Apollo said a little embarrassed

-¨Ha, ha, ha… leave the man alone, Klavier, he is with Athena now, I am sure the time will come¨ Phoenix said while laughing ¨Don´t forget to pay me, though¨ he added

-¨I was hoping you would forget about that, Herr Wright, but oh well¨ Klavier said while playing with his hair

-¨Wait, you bet on my relationship with Athena? ¨ Apollo asked, clearly offended ¨Prosecutor Blackquill, please tell me you were not part of this¨ Apollo asked facing Blackquill

-¨Of course not, Justice-dono, I would never reduce myself to gambles and bets¨ he answered Apollo but then he got closer to him ¨If I found that you have any ill intentions towards Cykes-dono, well… what do you think I brought Taka for? ¨ He whispered to his ear, which Apollo nodded nervously ¨Let´s go¨ he added, after that all followed him, except for Apollo, who stayed without moving

-¨ (This day could not get any worse) he thought while walking, but it would get worse

* * *

Date: May 6th

Place: Great Haven Hot Springs (women section)

Time: 7:10 PM

Three young women were inside the hot water; they were wearing towels in their heads and relaxing themselves, the water mix the music that it was being play made the perfect environment for them to relax. After a few minutes, one of them started to talk

-¨This is paradise¨ Athena said to her friends

-¨Agree¨ both Trucy and Juniper said

-¨Hey, Athena, are you disappointed? ¨ Trucy asked

-¨No, why would I be? ¨ Athena asked confused

-¨Well, I am sure you were expecting to see Apollo, well; you know…¨ Juniper commented a little embarrassed

-¨No, No, No, No! ¨ Athena yelled with her face red ¨Why would you think that? ¨ she asked to her friend

-¨I, well… it was Trucy´s who thought about it first¨ she said pointing to Trucy, which Athena gave her a cold glare

-¨Don´t make me sound like I am the bad one here, I mean I may have started the conversation, but we both carried on¨ Trucy said angry ¨But seriously Athena, never thought you were the shy one¨ she added

-¨Well, we have been together for a month, I mean, I don´t want to rush to anything¨ she explained

-¨Oh, ok then, it´s a shame though¨ Trucy said disappointed

-¨You are betting on that, right? ¨ Athena asked them

-¨Yeah¨ both Trucy and Juniper said

-¨ (My friends, ladies and gentleman) ¨ Athena thought sarcastically (I hope Apollo is having a better time than me) ¨ she thought again

* * *

Date: May 6th

Place: Great Heaven Hot Springs (men section)

Time: 7:15 PM

Four men were inside the water (except for the hawk, which was resting in his master´s shoulder) relaxing themselves with no worries, even Apollo could relax himself, he finally recovered from his incident and all the consequences that involved, until one of them started to talk

-¨The perfect combination of the water with the cherry blossoms falling on it, this is the place that any old samurai would want to be, remembering his days of battle, waiting for his/her moment with nothing but a smile, happy that he/she served his purpose, defended the people he cared about, it´s perfection¨ Blackquill said with a poetic tone

-¨Well, well, looks like somebody is enjoying himself, of all the people Blackquill, never thought you would relax for once¨ Klavier teased him

-¨Hmph, unlike you, I work when I have to, not spending all day with your cheap music¨ Blackquill counter back

-¨Agree¨ both Phoenix and Apollo said

-¨Ouch, that was harsh¨ Klavier said imitating a painful tone ¨But seriously, we are among men here, we are supposed to get along with no problem¨ he added

-¨We can get along, hang out and everything but when we have to, we have to work¨ Phoenix said

-¨You guys have no sense of humor¨ Klavier said disappointed ¨If you excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the bathroom¨ he added, after that he left

The men were quiet for a few minute, until one of them thought of something

-¨ (Wait, Klavier heading to the bathroom, but we just got here, that´s weird… NO! He is not planning to?)¨ Apollo thought nervous about Klavier´s real intentions

-¨Excuse me, I need to make a call¨ Apollo said and then he left real quickly

-¨What´s wrong with him? ¨ Blackquill asked, after see Apollo´s suddenly left like that

-¨I know him for 3 years, some things I prefer to ignore¨ Phoenix answered him

* * *

Date: May 6th

Place: Great Haven Hot Springs (near women section)

Time: 7:20 PM

-¨ (Klavier you better don´t be doing what I think you are doing) ¨ Apollo thought while looking for Klavier, he got to the women section, checking for the surroundings in order to find Klavier, until he heard something, a noise coming from a corner of the thermal waters, they were cover with tall pieces of wood in order to cover women from peepers, when he went to check, he found nothing, so he was happy that his worries were nothing, happy, he was ready to leave until

-¨Apollo¨! A voice said to him with an angry tone

Once Apollo turned back, he encountered with three anger women, with deadly looks on them, they were Athena, Juniper and Trucy

-¨So he was right, I… I can´t believe this¨ Trucy said in disbelief

-¨Wait, this is not what it looks like¨ Apollo said trying to defend himself, but then he noticed somebody looking form the women section´s door (Klavier)¨ he thought realizing of what just happened

-¨Apollo¨ the three women said getting angrier

-¨ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¨ Apollo yelled

Date: May 6th

Place: Great Heaven Hot Springs (entrance)

Time: 7:30 PM

After the incident, everybody decided to finish the night for today, they were standing on the entrance of the place, three of them were with face of sadness, four of them were laughing and one was bleeding and with a lot of bandages in his face

-¨We are really sorry¨ Athena, Trucy and Juniper said to Apollo, after what just happened, Klavier explained to all that it was just a joke he wanted to make

-¨I can´t believe you actually thought I would do something like that, Herr Forehead¨ Klavier said smiling

-¨Well, considering who you are, you can really blame him¨ Phoenix pointed out

-¨I know, but still¨ Klavier added

-¨But his certainly gives you some credit, Justice-dono, it´s the work of any samurai to protect innocents and you did well, Although, next time, don´t jump to that kind of conclusions, ha, ha, ha¨ Blackquill said laughing a little, which in response everybody laugh

-¨ (My friends and girlfriend, ladies and gentleman) ¨ he thought sarcastically

-¨(But when I think back to that day, I felt both happy and sad, because after that, the events that happened would totally ruined the best thing I ever had in my life, and would bring me to the situation that I am right now)¨ he thought again

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have:**

 **1: A Little momento between the protagonists**

 **2: Hot Springs (just like any good manga or anime)**

 **3: Apollo getting beat up for soemthign he didnd´t do (poor one)**

 **4: This is clearly a memory of Apollo, beacuse after this, the vents taht are about to happen would be where the real fun beggins (the tittle of the story may not make sense now, but it would)**

 **so I hoped you liked it, leave reviews if you want and I´ll see you next time**

 **Peace**


	2. Turnabout Crush and Break Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back to So Close, But in the End, So Far, I would like to star thsi chapter with a few things**

 **First: I aprreciate all the support so far, it´s good to know that there are people who like this story**

 **Second: As you can see, I change the image the cover image of this story, this one suits better**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: ?

Time: ?

Place: ?

-¨If you want them to live, do what I told you¨ one voice said

-¨I…I¨ the other voice said nervously

-¨What´s that? You are having doubts? Listen, I´ll tell you just one more time. If you want all you friends to survive, then you MUST do what I ordered you to do, understand? the first voice asked, angrier than before

-¨I understand¨ the second voice said

-¨Good… I´ll see you in the court¨ the first one said with a happy tone

*beep*

-¨I… I have no other choice¨ the second voice said ¨I am sorry¨ the second voice added

In life we all have to make decisions, some of them benefits us, others may harm us, but one thing that all decisions we make have in common is that we always make them for the sake of others, whether the results are good or bad, we make them to protect those we care about.

This was the beginning, the beginning of the end, the same accident, only with different people

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Court District (Defendant´s Lobby No. 2)

Time: 9:50 AM

-¨ (I can´t believe I ended up in a situation like this) ¨ a young attorney thought a little nervous

-¨Ms. Cykes? ¨ one voice asked

Then in front of Athena was a tall man, middle age, wearing a racer´s uniform, with a helmet in one of his hands and the face with some car´s oil on it

-¨ Mr. Niter ¨ Athena yelled, recovering from her mental block

-¨Sorry that I asked you to do this all of the sudden¨ Niter apologized

-¨It´s okay, although I don´t know why you choose me to defend you, the only thing we do was played a game of chess¨ Athena confessed

-¨And that was everything that I need it¨ Niter said smiling

-¨Well… Anyway, I only got the documents about the case yesterday, the only thing that you former lawyer gave me was this paper, it looks like the page from a diary or something like that¨ Athena said while reading said page

-¨A diary? Interesting¨ Niter said while thinking on something

\- ¨ (huh? What´s wrong with him all of the sudden?) ¨ Athena thought while seeing Niter deep in thought

-¨Sorry I am late Athena¨ a voice said

-¨Apollo, you are here¨ Athena said, happy to see her boyfriend ¨I thought you will never show up¨ she added hugging him

-¨the young love, I remembered myself, what an amazing feeling! ¨ Niter exclaimed with a poetic tone

-¨Yeah… amazing indeed¨ Apollo said with a smile

-¨ (What´s this? There is a lot of discord coming from Apollo, is something wrong?)¨ Athena thought concerned

-¨Time to enter to courtroom, Ms. Cykes¨ the bailiff said

-¨Well, here we go, I am counting on you, Ms. Cykes¨ Niter said

-¨Don´t worry, will get you off the hook somehow, right Apollo? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨… huh? Yeah, let´s go¨ Apollo answered, clearly distracted

-¨ (Apollo, why aren´t you tell me what is going on?) ¨ Athena though concerned again

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Courtroom No. 4

Time: 10: 00 AM

The courtroom was filled of people on the different galleries, the defense and the prosecution were in their respective benches, a man with a grey beard and wearing a black robe enter and sit on his chair, with his gavel in hand, he started

-¨Court is now in session for the trial of Carr Niter¨ the Judge said

-¨The defense is ready your honor¨ Athena said

-¨…¨ Blackquill remained quiet

-¨Well, it seems that both sides are ready, I´ll give the opening state¨ the Judge said but he was interrupted

 **-¨Silence! ¨** Blackquill yelled ¨ trying to do my job, Your Baldness? ¨ Blackquill asked with an angry face

-¨Em, no, of course not Prosecutor Blackquill, please begin¨ the Judge said scared

¨ (Some things will never change, right?)¨ Athena thought sweating

-¨The incident happen on June 4th at High Speed Stadium, the defendant, Mr. Niter, encountered Mr. Racer at the victim´s garage and attacked him with a wrench, he delivered many blows before the victim finally died¨ Blackquill said while finishing his opening statement

-¨Hmm… certainly not a pleasant way to die, Mr. Blackquill, do you have any witnesses to call? ¨ the judge asked him

-¨Detective, the stand, immediately¨ Blackquill ordered

After a few seconds, Gumshoe took the stand

-¨Detective, name and occupation¨ Blackquill said

-¨The name is Dick Gumshoe, local detective¨ Gumshoe said ¨Wait a second, I know you two¨ Gumshoe said to Athena and Apollo

-¨You do? ¨ Athena asked confused

-¨Yeah, your boss is a friend of mine, he has talked about you two a few times, I remembered he once ARGH! ¨ Gumshoe tried to say but he was attacked by a hawk

-¨Fuiiip¨ Blackquill whistle, after that, Taka landed on his master´s shoulder ¨Detective, your testimony, please¨ Blackquill ordered

-¨Yes sir¨ Gumshoe said sad

-¨I feel bad for the detective already¨ Apollo said

 **Witness Testimony**

 **¨Report of the incident¨**

 **The murdered happen at 7:00 PM at the victim´s garage**

 **The murder weapon, it was a wrench found at the crime scene**

 **Once we got the call, we arrived at 7:10 PM and began the investigation**

 **The only ones at the time of the incident were the victim and the defendant**

-¨Hmm… it seems like the victim and the defendant were the only ones there¨ the Judge said while thinking ¨Ms. Cykes, your cross- examination, please¨ the Judge ordered

-¨Yes, your honor¨ Athena said ¨ (I only got assigned this case yesterday, better gather some information first) ¨ she thought

 **Cross Examination**

 **¨Report of the Incident¨**

 **The murdered happen at 7:00 PM at the victim´s garage**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨Are you sure it was the victim´s garage? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Definitely, in order to enter in one of the competitor´s garage, you need this special card, each competitor has one of their respective garage and the only one that was used during that time was the victim´s card, we have confirmed that¨ Gumshoe answered

-¨I see, the court accepts this card as evidence¨ the judge said ¨Proceed with your testimony¨ he ordered

 **The murder weapon, it was a wrench found at the crime scene**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨About this murder weapon, how can you know it was used to kill the victim? ¨ Athena asked

-¨It has the victim´s blood on it, you can see it has some blood on it¨ Gumshoe said

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Athena yelled ¨Wait a second, if the victim was wearing his uniform, how come there is blood on the wrench? Most of the blood would had ended up in the victim´s uniform¨ Athena exclaimed

-¨Hey, you are right pal¨ Gumshoes said surprised

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Blackquill yelled ¨Cykes-dono; you should not to jump to conclusions so fast, sure the victim did use his uniform, but he was never attacked in the body, all the blows were delivered in his head, that´s why there is blood on the murder weapon, all the information is on the autopsy report¨ Blackquill explained

-¨I see, the court accept these two pieces of evidence¨ the Judge said ¨Continue with your testimony witness¨ the Judge ordered

 **Once we got the call, we arrived at 7:10 PM and began the investigation**

 **The only ones at the time of the incident were the victim and the defendant**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨Why are you so sure? Athena asked

-¨The answer to that is on this letter¨ Gumshoe said while showing said letter

-¨What does it said? ¨ the Judge asked

-¨The letter was sent by the defendant to the victim, it says they have to meet to discuss something important at 7:00 PM at the victim´s garage¨ Gumshoe answered

-¨You see, the victim and the defendant didn't have the best relationship in the world, in fact, there were rumors that the victim was trying to steal the defendant´s girlfriend, so, invade by angry and jealous, we see why he did this¨ Blackquill said slamming his desk ¨Killing the one who steal his women!¨ Blackquill yelled

-¨W-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT? ¨ Athena yelled shocked

After that, the court enter on chaos, everybody were raising their voices

-¨Order, I said order¨ the Judge said while hitting with his gavel ¨This is incredible, this letter will be accepted¨ the Judge said

-¨As you can see Your Baldness, there is no need to prolong this trial any longer¨ Blackquill said smiling

-¨Hmm… do you have something to said, Ms. Cykes¨ the Judge asked her

-¨ (Ugh, come on Athena, think of something, anything) ¨ she thought sweating ¨ (Got it!)¨ she thought while realizing of something ¨Your honor, this trial cannot conclude yet, there is something that we haven´t figure out yet¨ she added

-¨Interesting, well, tell us, Ms. Cykes, what is it that we haven´t figure out yet¨ the Judge asked

 **Take That!**

-¨About the murder weapon, we can see that it has the fingerprints of the defendant, However, that is where the problem is¨ she said smiling ¨You see, the position on the fingerprints is odd, if you grab this in order to attack someone, you will grab it with your hands with a position ready to attack, like this¨ Athena said while showing to everybody the murder weapon ¨But the way the fingerprints are, it show more like the defendant was trying to block an attack, that is why there are the way they are, like this, that would be very hard to attack someone, you look more like defending yourself¨ Athena explained

-¨OH! I see, you are right¨ the Judge exclaimed surprised

-¨So explain me, Prosecutor Blackquill¨ she said slamming her desk ¨Why is the position of the fingerprints like this?! ¨ Athena yelled with confidence

-¨NRGHAAAAAAAAH! ¨ Blackquill yelled shocked

After that, the court enter in chaos once more

-¨Order, Order¨ the Judge said while hitting with his gavel

-¨Detective, why didn´t you inform me of this? ¨ Blackquill asked sweating

-¨Oh! I knew I was forgetting something important, sorry sir¨ Gumshoe said embarrassed

-¨You… don´t be surprised if your pay gets cut this month¨ Blackquill said

-¨ (Poor detective, and I mean it literally) ¨ Athena thought

-¨Regardless of the weapon, we have another witness, the one who make the call and witness the crime itself, she can explain all this inconsistencies¨ Blackquill said

-¨I see, bring this witness¨ the Judge ordered

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Athena Cykes (19): Me, what else could I say? thsi si my second year as a young lawyer

Apollo Justice (24): My co-worker and boyfrined, it feels good to be with him

Phoenix Wright (35): My boss back at the agency, I own him so much for his help

Trucy Wright (17): The daughter of my boss, she loves magic and is always in good mood

Simon Blackquill (29): The prosecutor for this case and an old friend of mine

Dick Gumshoe (41): Detective at the local precint. In charge of initial investigation

Carr Niter (40): My client and a racer at the High Speed Stadium

Motor Speed (deceased): the victim of this case, he and Mr. Niter didn´t get along

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney Bagde: My all important badge, proff of my profession

Page of a Diary: the only document I got form the former lawyer of Mr. Niter

Autopsy Report: Victim die of multiple blows of the head with a blunt object

Special Card: It belonged to the victim and it was use during the incident. Each competitor has their respective card

Wrench: The murder weapon, it has the victim´s blood and the defendant´s fingerprints

Letter of Mr. Niter: A letter that Mr. Niter sent to the victim saying that they have to meet

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have**

 **1: A weird conversation between two persons**

 **2: Athena got assigned a case out of nowhere (Is that even legal?)**

 **3: Gumshoe and Blackquill appeared (Two of my favourites characters)**

 **4: Apollo seems to be deep in thought about soemthing (what could it be?)**

 **5: points for the ones who discover in which case of the entire Ace Attorney world i am basing this trial**

 **As usual thank you for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	3. Turnabout Crush and Break Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to So Close, But in the End, So Far**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Courtroom No. 4

Time: 11:00 AM

In the witness stand, there was a young woman, she was caring a small flag that said GO! In her left hand and in her right hand she was wearing a foam glove that said #1; she had a green jacket, sunglasses and seems to be excited

-¨Witness, name and occupation¨ Blackquill ordered

-¨You asked who am I? I´ll tell you who I am, I am Mr. Racer No.1 fan and the president of the fans association of Mr. Racer, you can call me Greatie Fan¨ Greatie exclaimed proudly

-¨She sure is… cheerful, to say the least¨ Apollo said sweating

-¨No… kidding¨ Athena said sweating too

-¨Ummm…. Anyway, what is this witness going to testify about, Prosecutor Blackquill? ¨ the Judge asked him

-¨Ms. Fan, you saw the entire incident, correct? Tell the court what you saw¨ Blackquill ordered

-¨No worries, I am the president of Mr. Racer fan association and if there is one thing I would love to do is help to catch whoever kill him¨ Greatie exclaimed

 **Witness Testimony**

 **¨What I Saw¨**

 **I arrived at the stadium to 6:00 PM in order to watch the practices**

 **After they were done, I follow Mr. Racer to his garage, like always**

 **When I got there, I noticed that a few minutes later Mr. Niter arrived and they started to talk**

 **They talked for a real long time; so I decided so left when…**

 **I heard some noises coming from Mr. Racer garage and when I got there, I saw Mr. Niter with a bloody wrench**

-¨So let me get this straight; you were basically staking Mr. Racer? ¨ the Judge asked her

-¨What?! NO! I am the president of the fans association, do you really believe I would not respect his personal space¨ Greatie said clearly offended

-¨ (You just mentioned that you always followed him) ¨ Athena thought confused

-¨Anyway, Ms. Cykes, proceed with the cross-examination¨ the Judge ordered

 **Cross-Examination**

 **¨What I Saw¨**

 **I arrived at the stadium to 6:00 PM in order to watch the practices**

 **After they were done, I follow Mr. Racer to his garage, like always**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨You always followed him, why? ¨ Athena asked

-¨What do you mean why? I am the president, It´s my duty to make sure that nothing bad happens to Mr. Racer¨ Greatie answered

-¨ (You do know that there are security guards for that, correct?)¨ Athena thought

-¨Regardless, I have this V.I.P. pass, so there is no problem, I can go anywhere I want inside the stadium, even to the competitors garages¨ Greatie assured

-¨ (this could be useful, better take note of this) ¨ Athena thought

-¨Witness, continue with your testimony¨ the Judge ordered

 **When I got there, I noticed that a few minutes later Mr. Niter arrived and they started to talk**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨Are you sure it was Mr. Niter? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Well, I can´t said for sure that it was him, he was wearing his helmet, so it was hard to tell¨ Greatie answered

-¨The only competitors that were there at the moment of the murder were the victim and the defendant, we are sure of that¨ Blackquill said

-¨Hmmm. I guess that settles that, witness, proceed¨ the Judge ordered

 **They talked for a real long time; so I decided to left when…**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨Do you have any idea of what they talked about? ¨ Athena asked

-¨I only hear to Mr. Racer said ¨I can´t take this anymore¨, I wasn´t going to eavesdrop to other people conversation, so I decided to come back later, but¨ Greatie answered

 **I heard some noises coming from Mr. Racer garage and when I got there, I saw Mr. Niter with a bloody wrench**

 **-¨Hold It¨!** Athena yelled ¨You mentioned that you weren´t sure that it was Mr. Niter who was at the victim´s garage, how can you be sure now? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Well, for some reason, he wasn´t wearing his helmet and he had the wrench in his hands, I am sure that it was him¨ Greatie answered

-¨ (Oh, really) ¨ Athena thought confidently ¨Ms. Fan, add what you just said to your testimony¨ Athena ordered

 **It was the defendant for sure; he had the murder weapon with blood, clear signal that he attacked Mr. Racer**

 **-¨Objection¨!** Athena yelled ¨I am sorry Ms. Fan, but you are wrong¨ Athena said

-¨W-What? ¨ Greatie said sweating

-¨The murder weapon, it does has the defendant´s fingerprints, but the position of them are weird, it looks more like he was defending himself¨ Athena said ¨So, how can this be ARGH! Athena tried to yelled, but she was attacked by Taka

-¨Fuiiip¨ Blackquill whispered, after that, Taka landed on his master´s shoulders ¨Cykes-dono; let me ask you something, what difference does is make? ¨ Blackquill asked

-¨Come again? ¨ Athena asked

-¨the defendant could have simply grabbed the weapon in a different way in order to fool us, as long as they were the only ones there, nothing else matter¨ Blackquill said confidently, after that he slammed his desk ¨The only one who could have done this was the defendant, no one else!¨ He exclaimed

-¨Ngh…! NGHAAAAAAA! ¨ Athena yelled shocked, after that the court entered in chaos once more

-¨Order! I demand order! ¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel ¨I am afraid that the prosecution is right, if the only ones there were the victim and the defendant, there is only one conclusion¨ the judge said

-¨You fought well Cykes-dono, but you have done everything you could, now Your Baldness, the verdict¨ Blackquill ordered

-¨Any objections, Ms. Cykes? ¨ the Judge asked her

-¨I…¨ Athena barely said but then

 **-¨Objection! ¨** somebody yelled, it was Apollo ¨Ms. Fan, you previous mentioned that you left Mr. Racer and Mr. Niter when they were talking, how long you were absent?¨ Apollo asked her

-¨Well, let´s see, practices started at 6:00 PM and finished at 6:30 PM so… I would say that I left at 6:50 PM, why you asked? ¨ Greatie answered

-¨Just I thought, according to the autopsy report, the victim didn´t die until 7:00 PM, but Ms. Fan said that she left them talking for 10 minutes¨ Apollo said while reading some papers

-¨Oh! I see where this is going¨ the Judge exclaimed, realizing of everything

-¨There was a 10 minute gap between Ms. Fan returning and the crime, so you see Mr. Blackquill… It opens the possibility of a third party! ¨ Apollo exclaimed pointing with his finger

-¨NRGHAAAAAAAAA! ¨ Blackquill yelled shocked

After that, the court entered in chaos once more

-¨Order! Order! Order! ¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel

-¨Apollo, thank you¨ Athena said giving a quick hug to his boyfriend

-¨But then who was this supposed third party, Justice-dono¨ Blackquill asked sweating

-¨I can answer that¨ Athena said confidently ¨You previous mentioned that the victim was trying to steal the defendant´s girlfriend, she is the third party in this entire love triangle, she must testify, now¨ Athena added

-¨Hmm… any objections, Prosecutor Blackquill?¨ the Judge asked him

-¨No¨ Blackquill said

-¨Very well, court will take a 15 minute recess, the prosecution will prepare this witness, court is adjourned¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Athena Cykes (19): Me, what else could I say? this is my second year as a young lawyer

Apollo Justice (24): My co-worker and boyfriend, it feels good to be with him

Phoenix Wright (35): My boss back at the agency, I owe him so much for his help

Trucy Wright (17): The daughter of my boss, she loves magic and is alwyas in a good mood

Simon Blackquill (29): The prosecutor for this case and an old friend of mine

Dick Gumshoe (41): Detective at the local precint, in charge of initial investigation

Carr Niter (40): My client and a racer at the High Speed Stadium

Motor Racer (deceased): the victim of this case, he and Mr. Niter didn´t get along

Greatie Fan (24): Mr. Racer No.1 fan and witness of the crime

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney Badge: My all important badge, proof of my profession

Page of a Diary: The only document that I got from the former lawyer of Mr. Niter

Autopsy Report: Victim die of multiple blows of the ehad with a blunt object

Special Card: It belonged to the victim and it was used during the incident. Each competitor has their respective card

Wrench: The murder weapon, it has the victim´s blood and the defendant´s fingerprints

Letter of Mr. Niter: A letter that Mr. Niter sent to the victim saying that they vae to meet

VIP Card: A VIP card that allows complete acces to anywhere inside the stadium

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have**

 **1)A new witness**

 **2)The misterious women is going to talk (for the next chapter)**

 **3)Apollo saving his girl (way to go, but turst me he has other reasons to do that, not to sabe Athena)**

 **I figure I should give you guys a happy moment between the characters, because in the next chapter thing will go downhill from there, you will see why**

 **As usual thank for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	4. Turnabout Crush and Break Part 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to So Close, But in the End, So Far, I would like to star with one thing**

 **First: Looks like we passed more than 300 views, I aprreciate all the support so far, you guys are the best**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Court District (Defendant´s Lobby No.2)

Time: 11:30 AM

-¨Uff, that was a close one¨ Athena said while drinking some water

-¨Ms. Cykes¨ a voice said

-¨Mr. Niter¨ Athena said looking to her client

-¨Thank you for everything you are doing¨ Niter said smiling a little

-¨It´s okay, but I feel that something is bothering you, am I right? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨It´s just… I can´t believe she would do something like this, I mean, I know our relationship was not at the best moment, but still, killing somebody? ¨ Niter explained, clearly depress

-¨Everything would go all right, Mr. Niter, I promise¨ Athena assured him smiling

-¨Thank you¨ he said feeling a little better

-¨By the way, do you know anything about this? ¨ Athena asked him while showing the page of the diary

-¨All I know is that Racer used to have a diary, he always wrote on it after every race or practice, but I don´t know about the contents, so maybe that page is related somehow¨ Niter explained to her ¨What does it says?¨ he asked her

-¨To be honest, I haven´t got too much time to read it yet, with all the paperwork we have to do for the lawyers change, there so much I haven´t check yet, but It´s a possibility, we´ll just have to see and hope for the best¨ Athena said

-¨Yeah, you are probably right¨ Niter said

-¨What did I miss? ¨ a voice said, it was Apollo, who came back from the bathroom

-¨Apollo¨ Athena said, happy she went to give him a hug, but he didn´t hugged her back, so Athena decided to ask him what is wrong

-¨Apollo, is something wrong? You are making me worry¨ Athena said with a concerned tone in her voice

-¨… Everything is fine, don't worry¨ Apollo assured her ¨Look… I AM APOLLO JUSTICE AND I´M FINE¨ Apollo yelled with his Chords of Steel ¨See, nothing to worry about¨ he added smiling

-¨ (Why aren´t you telling me what is happening, Apollo?)¨ Athena thought more concerned ¨ (Did I do something wrong? if that is the case, why aren´t you telling me?)¨ she thought until

-¨The trial is about to restart, Ms. Cykes¨ the bailiff said

-¨Let´s go¨ Apollo said heading to courtroom

-¨…(Apollo)¨ Athena thought while heading to courtroom too

-¨ (Everything is going according to the plan, just a little more) ¨ a voice thought

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Courtroom No. 4

Time: 11:35 AM

-¨Court is back in session, Prosecutor Blackquill, is the witness ready? ¨ the Judge asked Blackquill

-¨…Ms. Breaker, the stand now¨ Blackquill ordered

After a few minutes, a woman appeared and took the witness stand; she has long blond hair, wearing a purple dress and with black hills, but she had a piece of chest as a necklace, the black queen

-¨Name and occupation¨ Blackquill ordered

-¨ I am Rachel Breaker and I am just a humble housewife¨ she said smiling

-¨Ahhhhh, the love, what an amazing feeling, it reminds me of my own Ouch! ¨ the Judge tried to said but he was attacked by taka

-¨Fuiiip¨ Blackquill whistle, after that, Taka landed on Blackquill´s shoulders ¨If you are done with the chit-chat, I would like this witness to testify, if you don't mind¨ Blackquill said

-¨ (I should help Simon to work about that attitude, he´ll never get someone like that) ¨ Athena thought

-¨What are you going to testify about? ¨ the Judge asked

-¨I am here to clear all the suspicions about me and…. As much I don´t like to do this, to accuse Niter¨ she said with a sad face

-¨ (What!? He is going to testify against his boyfriend? How can she do that?)¨ Athena thought a little angry

 **Witness Testimony**

 **¨Rachel´s Accusation¨**

 **This… this is hard for me, but**

 **The only one who did this was my beloved Niter**

 **I mean, I expect a lot of things from like him but never something like this**

 **That is why I am accusing Niter of the crime**

-¨Hmm… Love sometimes makes us do horrible things, but there is no excuse to kill someone¨ the Judge said thinking a little ¨Ms. Cykes, the cross-examination¨ the Judge ordered

 **Cross-Examination**

 **¨Rachel´s Accusation¨**

 **This… this is hard for me, but**

 **The only one who did this was my beloved Niter**

 **I mean, I expect a lot of thing like him but never something like this**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨What do you mean you expect a lot of things from him? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Well… Niter is a very jealous man, the simple idea that somebody just says hi to me makes him quite angry, but, killing somebody? I couldn´t believe at first¨ she answered with a sad tone ¨But in the end¨ she said

 **That is why I am accusing Niter of the crime**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Athena yelled ¨What first made you suspicious of him? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Well, the only ones at the time of the crime were the two of them and they were the only ones with access to the victim´s garage, I heard that Mr. Racer card, was used, so there is no other way¨ Breaker answered

-¨Your honor, I would like to Ms. Breaker to add what she just said to her testimony¨ Athena asked

-¨I see, witness, please amend your testimony¨ the Judge ordered

 **The victim card was used and the two of them are competitors, there is no other way for someone to access to the garages**

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Athena yelled ¨Ms. Breaker; you said that there is no other way to access to the competitors garages, but you are completely wrong¨ Athena said confidently

-¨P-Pardon? ¨ Breaker said

-¨Do you by any chance got a V.I.P pass? ¨ Athena asked her

-¨Yes¨ she answered

-¨Remember what Ms. Fan told us, that with one of the V.I.P passes, one has completely access to the stadium facilities…. Including the competitor's garage, like Mr. Racer¨ Athena said with a confident tone

-¨Oh! You are right¨ the Judge said surprised

-¨So you see, Ms. Breaker… There is another way to enter to the competitor's garage! ¨ Athena said pointing with her finger

-¨N-NO WAYYYYY! ¨ Breaker yelled shocked

After that, the court entered in chaos

-¨Order, I demand order¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel

 **-¨Silence! ¨** Blackquill yelled ¨Heh heh heh heh heh…. Hah hah hah! ¨ Blackquill started to laugh

-¨What´s so funny? ¨ Athena asked

-¨Cykes-dono, correct me if I am wrong but you are not trying to accuse Ms. Breaker, right? ¨ Blackquill asked

-¨I was just pointing out a possibility, why do you ask? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨You´ll see, during the recess, we manage to found one important piece of evidence, the victim´s diary¨ Blackquill said while showing said diary

-¨A diary? ¨the Judge asked

-¨Indeed and look what is written in the last page¨ Blackquill said before starting to read the last page

 **I can´t take this anymore, I don´t care if that stupid of Niter is going to do me something, I just want to be with Rachel… I am going to propose her to leave him and come with me, I don´t care about anything else**

-¨I… I can´t believe this¨ the Judge said ¨But this situation seems familiar somehow¨ the Judge added while thinking

-¨This definitely proves the rumors we heard so far and considering this, is more than obvious… That only the defendant could have done this! ¨ Blackquill exclaimed

-¨W-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ¨ Athena yelled shocked

After this revelation, the court entered in chaos once more

-¨Order, order¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel ¨I am more than impressed, this is definitely an important piece of evidence, it clearly leaves doubts only on the defendant¨ the judge added surprised

-¨ (No... what I am going to do now?) ¨ Athena thought sweating ¨ (Wait! This diary and the page I got…. Could it be?)¨ She thought while realizing of something ¨Hang on a second your honor¨ Athena said

-¨What is it Ms. Cykes? ¨ the Judge asked her

-¨There is a problem with this diary and I can prove it¨ she said confidently

-¨Well, let´s see what do you have¨ the Judge ordered

 **Take That!**

-¨As you can tell, this diary is missing one page, but thanks to a colleague of mine, we were able to find this missing page¨ Athena said

-¨You were able? ¨ the Judge asked

-¨What? ¨ Blackquill asked

 **I found out a secret about Rachel, I… I can´t believe this, I don´t want to be with her, screw her, I´ll forget about her**

-¨Oh my! ¨ the Judge said surprised

-¨So tell me, Prosecutor Blackquill, how can you explain this now? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨IM-IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¨ Blackquill yelled shocked

-¨Very impressive, the defense just destroy the prosecution claims with just one piece of evidence¨ the Judge said surprised

-¨ (I don't know why Mr. Niter lawyer suddenly left, but he certainly knew to do his job) ¨ Athena thought happy but

 **-¨Objection! ¨** somebody yelled

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have**

 **1: Athena and Apollo having problems (you´ll find out in the next episode)**

 **2: A miracle happens, thanks to the piece of evidence Athena got**

 **3: Who yelled objection and what is it going to happen? (Stay tune if you want to find out)**

 **As usual, thank you for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	5. Turnabout Crush and Break Final Part

**Hello everyone and welcome back to So Close, But in the End, So far, I would like to start this chapter with a few things**

 **First: I can´t believe it, more tan 500 views? thsi is great, I appreciate all your support with this story, it is great that people are loving this**

 **Second: this chapter contains some phisical violence (I am talking about women getting hit) if you feel uncomfortable with that, you can´t skip it**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

-¨ (I don't know why Mr. Niter lawyer suddenly left, but he certainly knew to do his job) ¨ Athena thought happy but

 **-¨Objection! ¨** somebody yelled

After hearing that, everyone in the court were astonished. Suddenly Apollo was standing in the witness stand, with a serious look on his face

-¨M-Mr. Justice! ¨ the Judge exclaimed

-¨A-Apollo? ¨ Athena asked confused

-¨Justice-dono, what is the meaning of this? ¨ Blackquill asked

-¨Sorry for interrupting, but I have something important that you all must know¨ Apollo said

-¨W-What are you talking about Mr. Justice? ¨ the Judge asked

-¨Ms. Cykes¨ Apollo said, looking to Athena

-¨Huh? ¨ Athena said

-¨Who gave you that page that you just presented to the court? ¨ Apollo asked her

-¨Like I already told you, it was Mr. Niter former lawyer, what does this has to do with anything?¨ Athena asked him

-¨It has a LOT to do with anything, because… That person does not exist! ¨ Apollo exclaimed

-¨YOU¨ Athena said

-¨GOT TO BE¨ Blackquill said

-¨JOKINGGGGGG! ¨ the Judge said

The court enter in a complete mess after hearing Apollo´s revelation, people were whispering what was going on and may other things

-¨Order, I demand order! ¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel ¨Mr. Justice, explain yourself! ¨ the Judge said

-¨It is quite simple, your honor, after Ms. Cykes got assigned this case, she received that diary´s page and said it was a document that she got from Mr. Niter former lawyer, but at that moment… my bracelet started to react whenever she mentioned that page. So I decided to investigate and found out that Mr. Niter former lawyer does not exist, I checked many files and asked a lot to people about his name and try to find the code of his badge, but there was nothing, not even the smallest detail, I even asked Prosecutor Blackquill about it¨ Apollo explained

-¨Is… Is this the truth, Prosecutor Blackquill? ¨ the Judge asked him

-¨….Yes, it is truth….. I didn´t know why he asked me that, but now all makes sense¨ Blackquill explained

-¨And besides… there is another thing¨ Apollo said ¨A few days ago I got a call from an anonymous person, saying that I must keep an eye on Ms. Cykes if she decided to use that piece of evidence¨ he added

-¨W-Wait! You can´t be saying….¨ Blackquill said sweating

-¨No… this… this can´t be happening again¨ the Judge said nervous

-¨So you see everybody…¨ Apollo said and ¨MS. CYKES, YOU FORGED THAT PIECE OF EVIDENCE! ¨ Apollo exclaimed pointing his finger to Athena

-¨W-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?¨ Athena yelled shocked

If the court was in chaos before, now it was a complete disaster, people were starting to stand from their chairs and raising voices

-¨F-Forge evidence? ¨ one voice said

-¨This is too familiar¨ another voice said

-¨Does this means that the defense cheated? ¨ another voice said

 **-¨Silence! ¨** Blackquill said while slamming the desk with his two fists, after that everyone were quiet

-¨This… this is a sad development, to think that you were one of the 4 persons who helped to bring to an end the Dark Age of the Law¨ the Judge said, there were some tears in his face

-¨Y-Your honor, please believe me, this was an entire set up, I didn´t know anything about this page¨ Athena said, trying to defend herself against accusations

-¨Bailiff, escort Ms. Cykes outside the court, take her to the defendant´s lobby¨ the Judge ordered

-¨W-Wait, this is all wrong¨ Athena said, trying to release from the bailiff´ grip ¨Apollo! ¨ she yelled before leaving

-¨Court will be adjourned until further notice. That is all¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Defendant´s Lobby No. 2

Time: 12:00 PM

-¨I… I…¨ Athena muttered, she was sitting in the couch hugging herself and with some tears on her face, until she heard some footsteps, when she raise her head she saw Apollo, he was heading to the exit of the court district ¨(Apollo)¨ she thought while walking to him

-¨Huh? ¨ Apollo said when he notice that somebody was grabbing him by his wrist, he turned around only to see Athena

-¨Apollo¨ she said

-¨Go away¨ Apollo said without looking at her

-¨Apollo… do you trust me? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨Athena… go away¨ Apollo answered, angrier than before

-¨Answer to my¨ Athena tried to said but

-¨I SAID GO AWAY¨! Apollo yelled, releasing from Athena and then

SLAP! It was heard, Apollo just slapped Athena, so strong that the noise could be heard from far away, this cause Athena to fell to the ground, she grabbed her cheek with one hand, it was red, she was shocked and started to cry ¨W-What is wrong with you?¨ Athena asked him

-¨You don´t know me… you never did¨ Apollo said before leaving

Athena stood there, without moving, she just look at her hand, shocked of hearing what Apollo just said, but then, she got up and started to walk away from there

-¨So… this is it? ¨ she asked while walking

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Apollo´s house

Time: 2:00 PM

Apollo was sitting in his bed, with both of his hands on his head, until his phone started to ring, so he took it and answer

-¨Hello¨ he said

-¨Good Afternoon, Mr. Justice¨ the other voice said

-¨What do you want? ¨ Apollo asked angry

-¨My, my, what´s with that attitude? I just came to congratulate you, that is all, you revealed the truth about Ms. Cykes, I was impressed when I heard that¨ the voice said laughing a little

-¨I did what I was supposed to, now you must accomplish your part of the deal¨ Apollo said

-¨Sure, Mr. Justice, after all, I am someone who keeps promises, and now if you´ll excuse me, I have a bigger problem to dealt with, a blue problem, bye bye¨ the voice said before hanging the phone

-¨ (Blue problem) ¨ Apollo thought

Beep, it was heard, the call had just finished and Apollo was standing in the middle of his living room, looking to his phone, until

Knock, Knock, Knock, somebody was knocking to Apollo´s door, so he decided to open it in order to see who it was, once he opened it, he was shocked to see who it was

-¨W-What are you doing here? ¨ he asked shocked

* * *

 **Let´s see waht we have:**

 **1: Finally Apollo spoke out his mind (in the worst way posible)**

 **2: Athena used forged evidence (this is saddly familiar, isn´t it)**

 **3: Athena got both her body and heart hurt (Is she going to be okay?)**

 **4: A mysterious voice talks to Apollo (just who is it)**

 **5: Somebody is going to talk to Apollo (for the next chapter, and no, it´s no who you think you are)**

 **As usual, thank you for Reading and I´ll see you next time**

 **Peace**


	6. What Makes Him a True Warrior

**Hello everyone and welcome back to So Close, But in the End, So Far, I would like to start this chapter with a few things**

 **First: More than 750 views? That is great, I appreciate all the support so far, you guys are awesome**

 **Second: We are getting near to the end of this story, so prepare yourselves**

 **With that being said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Apollo´s house

Time: 2:05 PM

Knock, Knock, Knock, somebody was knocking to Apollo´s door, so he decided to open it in order to see who it was, once he opened it, he was shocked to see who it was

-¨W-What are you doing here? ¨ he asked shocked

In front of Apollo, Blackquill was standing there, for some reason, he was perfectly calm, of course, one would expect he´ll go to Apollo´s house and treat him because of the accusation against Athena, but he was at peace

-¨May I come in, Justice-dono? ¨ he asked Apollo

-¨Um, sure, go ahead, make yourself at home¨ he answered, still surprised to see Blackquill

-¨Thank you¨ Blackquill said, after a few seconds, he was sitting in Apollo´s couch, without saying a word

-¨Um… Where is Taka? ¨ Apollo asked, trying to initiate a conversation

-¨Taka may be my pet, but he deserves his freedom from time to time¨ Blackquill said looking to the window ¨But don´t worry, he will come back¨ he added

-¨Ok¨ Apollo said ¨ (What is he doing here?)¨ he thought a little nervous

-¨Justice-dono¨ Blackquill said

-¨Huh? ¨ Apollo said, forgetting what he was thinking

-¨How long are you planning to keep with this farce? ¨ Blackquill asked him, looking at him

-¨W-What are you talking about? What farce? ¨ Apollo asked, a little nervous

-¨You should know that Cykes-dono is not the only one with psychological skills, something is clearly bothering you, the question is… what? ¨ Blackquill asked, standing up from the couch

-¨I…I don´t know what are you talking about… I¨ Apollo tried to say, but he was interrupted

¨Justice-dono… It´s okay, I am here to help you¨ Blackquill said resting a hand in Apollo´s shoulder

After that, some tears where forming in Apollo´s eyes, finally breaking down, he rest his face in Blackquill

-¨IT´S MY ENTIRE FAULT! ¨ Apollo yelled, crying

-¨Let it out, Justice-dono¨ Blackquill said with a calm tone

They were like this for some minutes, until Apollo finally calm himself down, he clear his face from the remaining tears and sit on his couch

-¨Thanks, Prosecutor Blackquill¨ Apollo said a little better

-¨Justice-dono, Simon will be okay, we are not in court¨ Blackquill said to him, sitting in the couch next to Apollo ¨Now… are you ready to talk?¨ Blackquill asked him

-¨Yes… you deserve to know¨ Apollo said, beginning his story

* * *

 **Flashback**

Date: June 4th

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 7:10 PM

Apollo was sitting in his desk, watching the TV; it was a calm day at the agency, Phoenix was not there, Trucy was at a friend´s house and Athena went to see a movie with Juniper, everything was okay, until the agency phone started to sound, so he took it

-¨Wright Anything Agency, where you always get the wright help, how can we help you? ¨ Apollo said (Gods, how can Mr. Wright force us to say that?)¨ Apollo thought a little annoyed

-¨Good Afternoon, Mr. Justice¨ the voice said with a happy yet evil tone

-¨Who are you? How do you know my name? ¨ Apollo asked alarmed

-¨Who am I? That is not relevant to this conversation, Mr. Justice, and how do I know your name… you should already know that¨ the voice said with a laughing tone

-¨I am hanging up¨ Apollo said ready to hung up the phone, but

-¨I wouldn´t do that if I were you, Mr. Justice, after all… Do you want your friends and girlfriend to suffer? the voice asked him

-¨W-What are you saying? ¨ Apollo asked, shocked of heard that

-¨Put channel 9 on your TV, immediately¨ the voice ordered

Apollo, still nervous, did what he was told and put said channel on the TV, only to find the breaking news, saying about a murder that took place at the High Speed Stadium, and that some Mr. Niter was being accused of the crime

-¨I don´t get it, what does this has to do with me? ¨ Apollo asked

-¨You´ll see Mr. Justice, I am not a fan of people who are useless and that where the victim entered, that idiot… Anyway, I am sure that Mr. Niter would need a lawyer, but don´t worry, he already has one¨ the voice explained

-¨Then, why are you calling me? ¨ Apollo asked

-¨Mr. Justice, sometimes in life, things happen, the same would happen to Mr. Niter lawyer and that is where your little girlfriend enters… Tomorrow she´ll get the call to defend Mr. Niter and well… let´s just said that she will suffer the same incident than your boss, if you catch my drift¨ the voice said to Apollo

-¨Same incident... NO! I won´t allow that! ¨ Apollo exclaimed, getting angry

-¨Mr. Justice, I suggest you to calm yourself and let me finish… Not only you won´t said a word about this to anyone, but you would be the one to accused Ms. Cykes¨ the voice said

¨Are you insane? I won´t do that¨ Apollo exclaimed

-¨I am not asking you if you want to do this or not, I am telling you that you are going to do it, otherwise… It will be checkmate to your friends and your little Athena, remember, I hate people that are useless and you don´t want me to get angry at them, do you? ¨ the voice asked ¨If you want them to live, do what I told you¨ the voice added

-¨I…I¨ Apollo said, nervous

-¨What´s that? You are having doubts? Listen, I´ll tell you just one more time. If you want all you friends to survive, then you MUST do what I ordered you to do, understand? the voice asked, angrier than before

-¨I understand¨ Apollo said

-¨Good… I´ll see you in the court¨ the voice said with a happy tone

*beep*

-¨I… I have no other choice¨ Apollo said ¨I am sorry¨ he added

 **End Flashback**

* * *

¨And… that is what happened¨ Apollo said while finishing his story

Blackquill remained seat, shocked of Apollo story; he did not know what to say

-¨Go ahead, do it¨ Apollo said while standing up ¨Kill me¨ he added looking to the floor

Blackquill stand up, without saying anything, he unsheathed his sword, ready to attack, but instead, sheathed back

-¨What? ¨ Apollo said surprised

-¨I am not going to kill a fellow samurai… Justice-dono, your devotion to your friends is what makes you a true warrior; you would rather to suffer by yourself before your friends and that is something I respect¨ Blackquill said while bowing a little

Apollo stood there, not believing what he just head, he manage to made a little smile

-¨Thank you, Simon¨ Apollo said, bowing too

-¨Now, let´s go¨ Blackquill said

-¨Where? ¨ Apollo asked

-¨To see Cykes-dono, she needs to know what you did for her¨ Blackquill answered

-¨… You are right, let´s go¨ Apollo said

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have_**

 **1) Apollo explaines all (poor guy)**

 **2) Simon helping his friend (Blackquill is always there when you need him)**

 **3) The confrontation with Athena (for the next chapter)**

 **What is going to happen? is it going to be good or bad? if you want to know, read the next and final chapter, prepare yourselves for it**

 **As usual, thank you all for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	7. So Close, But in the End, So Far

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the final chapter of So Clsoe, But in the End, So Far, I would like to start with a few things**

 **First: I apreaciate all the support, you guys are awesome, it was fun to write this, thank you all**

 **Second: I am taking advantage of the AA6 tráiler, the one that includes Apollo and the mysterious figure he is facing and well... you ´ll see what happen**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: June 6th

Place: Athena´s house

Time: 3:00 PM

Blackquill and Apollo finally arrived to Athena´s house, once the two of them stood in front of her door, Blackquill decided to knock it

Knock, knock, knock, they wait for a few minutes but there was no answer, they tried again and yet, there was no answer

-¨Maybe she is not here¨ Blackquill said

-¨Hold on¨ Apollo said, he grabbed the knob of the door and started to turn it, the door was unlocked, much to Apollo and Blackquill surprise, so slowly, they opened it and entered

-¨Where is she? ¨ Apollo asked looking around

-¨She is not in her room either… But I did found this¨ Blackquill said while showing Widget to Apollo

-¨Wait! That is Widget, why would Athena left him here? ¨ Apollo yelled surprised

-¨This doesn´t make any sense at all¨ Blackquill said

-¨Hey look… There is a letter here¨ Apollo said while grabbing said letter, it was addressed to **¨Anyone that Cares¨**

-¨What does it says? ¨ Blackquill asked

-¨ (I have a bad feeling about this) ¨ Apollo thought a little nervous before reading

 **To Anyone that Cares**

 **I have decided that I don´t have any reason to stay in this country any longer, those who were special to me show me who they really were and didn´t were there for me when I need them the most, so I am returning back to Europe, I need to find a new mission in my life and I can´t do that here…**

 **To the one who read this, thanks for taking your time**

 **Best Wishes**

 **Athena Cykes**

-¨This… This is not happening¨ Apollo said shivering

-¨Cykes-dono¨ Blackquill said looking to the floor

Apollo dropped the letter, something was happening to him, he started to grabbed his chest, he couldn´t breathed properly and was starting to sweat

-¨Justice-dono, what is going on? ¨ Blackquill asked concerned

-¨My… My heart¨ Apollo muttered and then he passed out and fell to the ground, Blackquill got close to him and check his pulse, Apollo was having a heart attack

* * *

Date: Unknown

Place: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Darkness, it was all that was surrounding Apollo, he couldn´t feel anything or hear anything, but then he saw a light, it was shining and took Apollo and shine even more, he covered his eyes and after a few second, the light disappear, but this time Apollo was standing in a white room, there was nothing around him

-¨How are you, Apollo? ¨ a voice asked

Then behind Apollo was standing a young man with a white robe, someone that it was too familiar to him

-¨Clay… CLAY! ¨ Apollo yelled, he ran to give his best friend a hug, he even started to cry ¨I miss you so much¨ Apollo said crying

-¨I am here now Mr. Chords of Steel¨ Clay said while comforting his friend

They were like this for some time, until finally, Apollo composed himself

-¨Where Am I? ¨ Apollo asked

-¨No place in particular, but you do remember why you are here? ¨ Clay asked

-¨I… remember I was at Athena´s house, she left… and I got a heart attack¨ Apollo said while grabbing his hands in his head ¨Clay… what have I done?¨ he asked while kneeled down

-¨Are you giving up? Are you really Apollo Justice? ¨ Clay asked him

-¨Huh? ¨ Apollo asked

-¨You did what you thought it was the best Apollo, you decided to suffer by yourself rather than ask for help, but this is something you can´t do by yourself, you have your friends for you and I know you´ll make things right¨ Clay said smiling

Apollo stood there, until he catched his breath and stand up

-¨You are right Clay…. I can do this, after all… I AM APOLLO JUSTICE AND I AM FINE! ¨ he yelled

-¨Who are you? ¨ Clay asked him

-¨I AM APOLLO JUSTICE AND I AM FINE! ¨ Apollo yelled

After this final yelled, a light began to shine once more and it covered Apollo completely

-¨Good Luck, Mr. Chords of Steel… Remember, we are here for you¨ Clay said

-¨Thanks Clay¨ Apollo said smiling

-¨And… say hello to Athena for me, would you? ¨ Clay asked

-¨I would¨ Apollo said

* * *

Date: June 7th

Place: Medical Clinic (Apollo´s room)

Time: 1:00 AM

Apollo slowly began to wake up, it took him a few seconds, but he knew where he was and what had happened and

-¨I know what I have to do now¨ Apollo said

* * *

Date: September 13th

Place: Courtroom No. 1(Kurain´s Kingdom)

Time: 1:00 PM

Apollo was standing in the defense bench, ready for the trial to begin; he knew what he had to do

-¨ (I am fine, even if Mr. Wright is not here… I can fight, I have to win! … Even if that person is my opponent) ¨ Apollo thought while looking to who it was standing in the prosecutor bench

-¨Court is now in session, are the two sides ready? ¨ the Judge asked

-¨The defense is ready your honor¨ Apollo said

-¨…. Listen, Mr. Justice, prepare yourself, because like this butterfly….. I am going to crush you for everything you did¨ the person in the prosecution bench said while crushing a pink butterfly ¨the prosecution is also ready¨ the person added

-¨Very well…. Ms. Cykes, your opening statement¨ the Judge ordered to Athena

-¨ (It´s weird… facing her in court… I never thought this would happen… All I want to do is go there and hug her, but… we are so far from each other… But I am going to save her… No matter what) ¨ Apollo thought determined

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Let´s see waht we have:**

 **1: Athena left (she is going back to Europe... is she?)**

 **2: Apollo near dead expirience (again)**

 **3: Apollo and Clay moment (friends until the end)**

 **4: Apollo vs Athena in the Kurain court (this is my personal opinión of the AA6 tráiler, what do you guys think?)**

 **So this is it... for now at least, you may be wondering, where the hell was Phoenix all this time and well... that is what my next story is going to be, it´s going to be about Phoenix during the events of this story, so if you want to knwo what happens, be sure to read it**

 **As usual thank ypu all for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace and happy holidays**


End file.
